À la belle étoile
by Monk'ichii
Summary: BxB Etablished Relationship, OS et un peu OCC aussi "Il entendit un murmure :'Vient me chercher.' "


Titre : À la belle étoile.  
Auteur : Monk'ichii  
Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, donc pas de sous !  
Genre : Romance BxB. One-shot. Personnage un peu OCC. Légèrement...  
Spoilers : Aucun.  
Note perso : **Etablished Relationship** pour pas changer ! Désolé pour ce post aussi tardif, je ne suis pas partie en vacances en plus xD C'est juste qu' après le bac, j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration ! Apparement, le stress des examens est bon pour mon imagination ! Je promet de consulter un spécialiste ! D'ici là, bonne lecture ^^

« Il entendit un murmure : ''Viens me chercher…'' » _ Dédiée à Florentine :x  
_  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBxBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB  
_  
_

Épuisée après une rude journée entourée d'os et d'écran d'ordinateur, Brennan s'apprêta à rentrer chez elle quand son portable sonna. Elle répondit sans même regarder le numéro qui s'affichait :

« Allô ?  
- Hey! Tu rentres bientôt ?  
- Ah, Seeley. Heu, oui je suis bientôt chez moi, pourquoi ?

Booth remarqua que la voix de son interlocutrice était à peine audible. Il s'inquiéta :

- Temperance, ça va ? Tu es où exactement ?!  
- Sur la route, je crois que je viens de rater ma sortie. Mais c'est bon, j'ai bu beaucoup de café aujourd'hui alors je devrais tenir le coup…  
- Non, ce n'est pas bon, tu vas te mettre sur le côté et arrêter ton moteur, tu m'entends ?!?  
- Mais puisque je te dis que ça va ! ...  
- Tu arrêtes de conduire tout de suite ! Bones !

Le surnom l'avait échappé. Et pourtant, aucune réaction de la part de Brennan, l'inquiétude le submergea. Il se leva et prit ses clés de sa voiture et franchit le seuil de son appartement.

- Temperance ? TEMPEE !!! Répond-moi !!  
- Qu.. quoi ?!  
- Tu fais ce que je te dis ! TOUT DE SUITE !!  
- D'accord, je… j'arrête ma voiture.  
- Très bien, j'arrive, ne t'inquiètes pas !

Il entendit un rire, ou plutôt un souffle, lui chatouiller son oreille. Elle était en train de rire ou ronflait-elle ? C'était difficile à dire…

- C'est plutôt toi qui t'inquiètes, là…  
- Dis-moi où tu es précisément ?! Allô ?! Temperance ?! HEY !

Il entendit un murmure : « Viens me chercher… »

Booth soupira d'exaspération mais aussi de frustration. Elle était tellement têtue mais lui ne valait pas mieux : il était son petit copain, il se devait de venir la chercher après le boulot ! Il s'en voulait terriblement, des images défilaient dans sa tête et une cascade de suppositions, d'hypothèses, de conclusions sans preuves lui tomba dessus. Et si elle n'avait pas réellement arrêtée sa voiture ? Si elle se faisait embarquer par un violeur ? Ou par un kidnappeur ? Et si… Non, il fallait garder la tête froide, il appela le FBI et demanda à ce que l'on localise le portable de Brennan. Il monta dans sa voiture et reçu les coordonnées GPS deux minutes plus tard alors qu'il avait déjà démarré.

Il roula à une allure folle et avait même abusé du gyrophare. Le son faisait écho dans la ville mais lui était devenu presque sourd, il n'entendait que ses pensées et sa veine temporale qui battait si fort.

Il scruta un peu partout, sa voiture devait être là, le GPS indiquait qu'il était arrivé à destination. Il descendit de sa voiture pour poursuivre ses recherches à pied et se concentra du mieux qu'il pouvait. Enfin, dans un coin sombre, là où justement le réverbère était en panne, il vit la voiture de Brennan. Un peu de stress en moins, restait plus qu'à voir si elle était bien à l'intérieur.

Elle avait les bras croisées et sa tête reposait sur le volant. Il fut soulagé de la voir. Heureusement qu'elle avait arrêté sa voiture, elle aurait pu avoir un accident ! Booth, qui n'avait pas les clés de la voiture de Brennan, se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant…

* * *

La chaleur étouffante de la voiture réveilla Brennan. Elle regarda autour d'elle : elle était bien dans sa voiture, avec en prime un torticoli pour avoir mal dormie. Elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre : 7h03. Elle avait encore un peu de temps pour rentrer chez elle se barbouiller le visage et se changer.

Un détail lui échappait tout de même. Elle se rappelait avoir parler à Booth avant de s'endormir et lui avait même dit de venir la chercher. Qu'il était gonflé ! Il n'avait même pas été fichu de la retrouver ! Sur qu'il s'était rendormi hier soir après leur conversation ! Qu'elle soit encore en vie était un miracle ! Et même pas violée !

Elle empoigna son portable. Il allait être réveiller par un torrent d'insultes, des variantes qu'il n'auraient jamais entendu de sa vie puisqu'elle venait de les inventer à l'instant. Ensuite, elle lui parlerait de la civilité pendant un bon bout de temps puis terminera au dessert par une longue liste de choses qu'il devra faire pour se faire pardonner.

Elle avait besoin d'air frais pour se calmer un peu : elle n'arrivait même pas à tenir correctement son téléphone tant elle était énervée.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la portière, elle buta sur quelque chose. Etrange. Elle baissa sa fenêtre, s'attendant à une pierre, et vit… Booth.

Il était entrain de se tordre de douleur, il fallait dire que l'anthropologue n'était pas d'humeur à être gentille aujourd'hui, pas même avec sa portière.

Booth se leva doucement tout en se frottant péniblement le dos et se retourna pour voir la cause de sa souffrance.

« Hey ! Tu es réveillée ! Ça va ? » Il n'en voulait déjà plus à sa partenaire d'avoir broyé ses vertèbres.

- Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Behn.. j'étais venu te chercher mais j'avais pas les clés et je n'allais tout de même pas forcer ta voiture.  
- Ne cherche pas d'excuses ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée tout simplement ?!!  
- Tu dormais si profondément, je ne voulais pas te réveiller…  
- Alors… ?  
- Alors, je suis resté posté devant ta portière, je sais, tu vas dire que c'est complètement irrationnelle puisque tu avais tout bouclé et donc tu ne risquais pas grand-chose mais je…

Brennan l'avait pris dans ses bras tant elle était émue. Comment avait-elle put douter de sa gentillesse, de son attention, de sa prévenance ?

« Tu sais que je te détestes ? J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné ! » finit-elle par dire. Elle plaça son orgueil de côté et voulut lui pardonner mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le culpabiliser un peu.

Booth sourit. C'était bien sa Bones à lui, celle qui avait toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher.

« Mais que crois-tu ? Moi aussi je te déteste ! N'essaie même plus de te fourrer dans une situation pareille, je déteste dormir à la belle étoile ! »

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBxBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Thanks for reading ^^v


End file.
